


Stupid Crush

by LittleSoulEater



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Female Reader, First Love, Forbidden Love, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Build, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSoulEater/pseuds/LittleSoulEater
Summary: My first ever story. Be kind :)You live with your mum in a home outside of the town of Trost. It's your last year of high school and you're excited.One day you come across a mysterious man while you're at work and he only wants to drink the coffee you make. You're drawn to him, but there's a catch... this mysterious man you've fallen for is your new Maths teacher!You had no idea what you were going to do after graduation, now you had no idea what was going to happen with your forbidden love.DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first story. I enjoyed writing this and have done a few chapters up already. I'll post the first 5 chapters. Let me know what you think and I'll start uploading the rest every 2nd or 3rd day :)
> 
> (FN) - First Name  
> (LN) - Last Name  
> (HC) - Hair Colour  
> (HL) - Hair Length  
> (EC) - Eye Colour

The smell of coffee and pine filled my nose. A gentle breeze came in through the kitchen window as I scrolled through my phone. I reached over and closed the window, admiring the forest of pine trees outside as I did so. I shifted in my stool and picked up my coffee from the kitchen counter taking a slow sip.  
"Im going to be late!"  
Mum rushed into the kitchen from the hallway, phone in one hand and handbag over her shoulder.  
"You wouldnt be late if you woke up earlier." I said, taking another sip of my coffee. Mum scoffed. She rummaged through the fridge finding and apple. She placed it on the counter and reached into her handbag pulling out her wallet. I took one last sip of my coffee before handing the last of it to my mother in return for the $20 she handed me from her wallet.  
"Thats for dinner, I'll be working late tonight." she chugged the last of the coffee and grabbed the apple off the counter.  
"Again?" I asked.  
"As usual." she shifted her handbag and grabbed the car keys off the counter. She took a bite of her apple as she hurried out the front door. "Enjoy your last year at school!" She called, her mouth full.  
"Thanks mum!" I called back.  
The door clicked and I heard mums car outside start up and take off. I cleared up the kitchen and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and went to my room where my uniform was layed out on my bed. Today was the first day of my last year at Trost High.  
Ive lived in the town of Trost since the day I was born. With my mum of course. Dad walked out when he found out mum was pregnant with me. Left her the house and car thankfully. She has worked hard from day one, no one to help her except her best friend she had grown up with. She paid the mortgage, kept the car on the road and raised me, all by herself. My inspiration is my mother. I help with any upkeep, keeping the water pump running from our river and help chop wood to keep the fireplace running in winter. Cleaning the house and doing laundry. Mum works crazy hours to keep us above the water and me in school, so I do my part. An average house, out amongst the pine trees is what we call home, together. And we love it!  
I pulled my (HL) (HC) hair into a ponytail and tucked lose strands behind my ears. I brushed some powder over my face and added a touch of lipgloss before grabbing my text books and putting them in my school bag. I did one last take in the mirror before heading out the door. I jangled the house keys, locking the front door and heading down the driveway to wait for the school bus.  
My phone vibrated in my jersey pocket and I pulled it out reading the message on the screen before the screen timed out again.

**Sasha: Bus is nearly there. Bring me a snack :)**

I let out a small laugh and put my phone back in my pocket.  
"Not a chance" I said under my breath.  
The bus came around the corner and stopped exactly where it always has for the past, nearly, 12 years. The doors opened and I stepped up and gave the driver my usual nod, as did he. I continued my way down the line of seats looking for a particular brown hair girl, possibly eating.  
"Sorry, didnt have time to grab you a snack" I said taking my seat next to Sasha. She looked at me as though I'd just killed her.  
"I'll just have to eat my lunch" she said grabbing her school bag and reaching inside.  
"Youll regret it later-" I started. She was already eating half of her ham sandwich. I rolled my eyes and put my headphones in my ears and turning on my music, drowning out the chatter of other students who were all ready for the new year as much as I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More slow building and an introduction to some of the characters. ^-^

"I refuse to accept this" Connie was shouting now. He had been put in the complete opposite classes he originally signed up for. "Like hell am I sitting in a class with Miss Zoe!"  
"C'mon, Connie, she's honestly not that bad... unless you're in the front of the class..." Historia said quietly. No one else wanted to comment.  
"Just hope the teachers don't do a seating plan this year for our classes" Ymir added. She also looked cross.  
"I honestly think they will" Sasha added.  
I kept quiet and continued looking at my school schedule. I had History first period with Erens dad, Mr Jaeger. Itd been a drag and It was lunch now. I was watching Sasha eyeing everyone eat their lunch and complain about their classes. I knew she would regret eating that sandwich on the bus.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to Armin who was sitting beside me. He leaned over looking at my schedule. "At least I have the same maths class as you" he started. "Everyone else has Mr Bozado".  
"Must be a new teacher for this class. Mr Pixis must've retired" I said.  
I looked at my maths schedule. I chose the hard maths class, Armin had too. No one else wanted to even attempt the hard classes. Especially Sasha. I had maths first up tomorrow with a Mr Ackerman.  
"Hope he isnt strict like Mr Weilman was" I said, Armin gave a small chuckle.  
You sneezed in his class and that man would look at you like you'd killed his entire family, if he had one.  
I took a sip of my water bottle and folded my shedule back up and put it in my school diary.  
"You have work this afternoon (YN)?" Asked Sasha.  
"Tonight and Thursday night" I said. I took one more bite of my sandwich before handing it to her.  
"I have tonight and Friday, dad will pick us up after school" she munched on the sandwich like it was sent from the heavens. The bell rang. I grabbed the strap of my backpack and pulled it over my shoulder.  
"I'll see you at second break" I waved to Sasha. "Come on Connie, lets get to Science class and pray we are seated in the back".

"Second row isn't so bad" I whispered. Connie was looking at me like he was ready to jump out the window. Seating plans were happening again this year, they were permanent niw. Lucky it was my last year. I was seated next to Connie in the second row. Thought to myself that it eas better to stay close to Connie to keep him from jumping out the window.  
Miss Zoe came in like she had 10 cups of coffee and was already doing an experiment.  
"I want everyone look at this, take it all in and write it all down. The start, the reaction, everything! Tell me why it has reacted the way it has"  
Maybe 20 cups of coffee.  
I scribbled on my notepad taking small notes and drawing pictures on the opposite page.  
I looked out the window watching the PE class finishing up their class. The first day of my last year was already going slow. I was ready to go home and crawl into bed. Maybe read a book.  
Connie was still prepared for an accident, he was watching Miss Zoe like his life depended on it.  
A knock came at the classroom door and Miss Zoe answered it.  
Principal Smith.  
"Making your rounds on the classes Erwin?" Miss Zoe smiled at him. Mr Smith looked at the class, mainly the kids in the front row. I gathered up why.  
"Ah, Miss Zoe, the flask is overflowing with blue bubbles..." one of the kids called out pointing to the flask Miss Zoe had at the front of the room.  
"Oh wow! Everyone take notes!" Miss Zoe bounced over to the table touching her strange experiment and throwing towels on the floor where the flask had overflowed.  
"That stains, you pay for a new floor" Mr smith said sternly. He turned and made his way out of the room leaving the class watching as a frantic teacher tried mopping up blue liquid all over the floors.  
"Interesting" I whispered to Connie. I continued scribbling in my book while also keeping an eye on Connie. He wasn't impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet our mystery man ;)

I watched as all the buildings raced past my window. I was sitting in the back of Sashas fathers car looking outside as all my fimiliar surroundings rushed around me.  
I had my work uniform on and turned to see Sasha in the front seat still putting her shoes on.  
"You should have gotten ready first before stuffing your face with food" I said to Sasha.  
Her dad laughed.  
I always left a spare uniform at Sashas when we had work shifts together. Her parents treated me like their second child. I'd grown up with Sasha and we have always been together. Our mothers are best friends so it was only natural we ended up together.  
"I cant help it, mum made some mean lasagne last night and I needed some before work". She did her last shoe lace up.  
"Can't argue with your mum's lasagne." I had to give her the higher ground on this argument. Her mums cooking was amazing!  
The car pulled up and we jumped out and waved goodbye to Sashas dad before heading out back of the cafe. We put our belongings in our locker and sat at the table waiting for Annie and Mikasa to finish their shift so we could take over.  
Mikasa came in first and opened her locker. "It was slow today, not sure if it'll be the same tonight" she said.  
"Theres a few dishes to do too' Annie added as she entered the room. She opened her locker and grabbed her bike helmet and jacket. "Dont drop anything Sasha" she said swinging her keys around as she left.  
Sasha just sighed at her and pouted her lips.  
"Work hard" Mikasa said as she also took her leave.  
"All right lets get to it" I said stretching my arms up and out.  
I grabbed my apron and tied it around my waist, heading for the front of the cafe. Sasha followed me, still gloomy from Annie mocking her.  
There were a few customers sitting around. Having a quiet afternoon. I started by taking their empty cups for Sasha to clean and to reuse for new customers. She had started on the dishes already when I brought them over.  
I walked over to the last table to serve  
"Are you finished or shall I get you a refill?" I asked.  
I was greeted with cold grey eyes looking up at me from under a fringe of black hair. This man, he had such a handsome face. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I'd seen them somewhere though, but I couldn't remember where.  
"If you can remake this coffee better than the last pair that were just on shift, that would be great". He was blunt.  
My nose wrinkled in annoyance and I went back to the front to remake the coffee. _Rude_ I thought. I took a taste test of the coffee in its pot and looked back at where the man was sitting.  
He wasnt wrong. Annie and Mikasa made good coffee, but not great.  
I set up the coffee machine and did everything perfectly as usual and made a whole new batch of coffee.  
Taste test.  
Perfect!  
I made my way back to the man and poured his coffee. He looked like he had never smiled a day in his life. He looked tired almost. He took a sip of the coffee and gave me a small nod.  
The coffee was to his satisfaction.  
"Can I get you anything else?" I asked.  
He stared at me for a bit.  
My feet were rooted on the spot.  
"Nothing" was all he said.  
I turned on my heels and made my way back to the coffee machine putting the coffee pot back and started cleaning up tables.  
People started to leave the later it got.  
The man stayed at his table most of the afternoon, leading into the night, shuffling his papers. I wondered what he was doing.  
Sasha was mopping the kitchen and we were just about ready to close.  
I slowly made my way to the mans table.  
"We close in 5 minutes sir, may I take your cup?".  
He gave a small nod as his reply.  
I put the cup in the last load for the dishwasher and I totalled up the til.   
The man had gathered his things together and started for the front door.   
"Thanks for coming" I called out of habit.   
The man pulled the door open but stopped. "What days do you work?" He asked.   
I tilted my head. "Mondays and Thursdays" I said softly, somewhat confused.   
"Well expect my service on those days, l wont take a drop of anyone elses coffee" and with that he was gone.   
I stood frozen for a while.   
"He was cute!" Shouted Sasha from behind.   
This girl would give me a heart attack one day.  
"I know, but I cant help but recognise him from somewhere" I closed the til and locked it.   
"Probably passed him while shopping" Sasha said. She took her apron off and hung it up. "Dads here".   
"Okay" I hung up my apron and followed Sasha out the door, locking it behind me.   
Tonight was strange, I couldnt help but be captivated by the man with the grey eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where you meet with your mystery man for the second time. Have fun!

I rubbed my eyes and opened them slowly. "Did I fall asleep?" I was on the bus with one earphone hanging out.  
"Yeah, not for long though. We did work hard last night". Sasha replied pulling her bag over her shoulder.  
The bus had arrived at school.   
I stretched and grabbed my bag.   
"Tuesdays are like second mondays" Sasha groaned making her way off the bus.   
I groaned too in agreement. It was the second day and I was already wishing for the year to end. I tucked my hair behind my ear and pulled my shedule out. Maths was first.   
"Im gonna go find Armin, Maths is first up. Ill see you at lunch" I said patting Sashas shoulder and taking off.  
"Cant wait, literally!" Sasha called after me.   
I found Armin sitting with Mikasa and Eren.   
"Hey! You want to check out the seating plan in maths class with me before the bell goes?" I asked.   
Armin was already standing up.   
"Lets go" he started walking in the classrooms direction. I walked beside Armin.   
The school halls were filled with bustling students and teachers. I stuck close to Armin, trying not to lose him in the crowd.   
We got to the classroom and saw the seating plan up on the door. Third row far left is where I was seated. Right by the window.   
"You're in front of me" I pointed at the sheet of paper at Armins seat.  
"Yeah, look who's behind you" Armin pointed to the seat behind me.   
"I might talk to the teacher about this" I said.   
Behind me was Reiner. A football player and a very well known student in the school. He had bullied me last year when he was seated behind me in History class.   
I wasn't going to put up with him again.   
The bell rang and we opened the classroom door and took our seats first. The kids started swarming in taking their seats and the bell rang once more.   
I opened my book and began scribbling. The classroom door shut and the new teacher began speaking.  
"I am your new Maths teacher, Mr Ackerman, lets get straight into this shall we"  
I knew that voice.   
I looked up to meet the same cold grey eyes I met in the coffee shop.   
Our eyes locked for a short moment before I looked at the text book chapter written on the white board behind him and opened my book.   
The handsome man from the coffee shop is my maths teacher!  
He looked as shocked as I was.  
The whole lesson I tried to keep my eyes on my book, only listening to his voice and taking notes as time ticked by.   
Slowly!   
Reiner was already resting his feet on the back of my chairs legs, tapping them. I only looked behind me once and was greeted with an evil grin from him. He was starting out small. Next it would be kicking my chair, just like last year.  
The bell finally rang and It was either leave and deal with Reiner all year or face the handsome man from the coffee shop.   
Mr Ackerman.   
I didnt even think before I was standing in front of Mr Ackermans desk.  
"Excuse me, Mr Ackerman. But can you move me or Reiner somewhere else? I had issues with him last year in Mr Jaegers class". My heart was racing and I was holding my breath.   
"Seating plan stays as it is" was his only response. He didnt even look up.   
I bit my tongue.   
I was not going to put up with Reiner all year.   
Not a chance!   
The class was now empty. I leant down on his desk and lowered my voice.   
"Im not putting up with Reiner all year, and its my last year. Move me and I'll work extra shifts to make your beloved coffee". I was seriously holding my breath now and making a serious wager. With my teacher.   
Mr Ackerman finally looked up and held my gaze. He lifted an eyebrow as to think I had something more to say. I stood solid. He gave a small smirk that made my heart thump.   
"I'll see what I can do" he looked back at his papers, he was marking the recent quiz we just took at the end of class. He was testing if we listened to his morning lecture. It feels like I've been tested twice.  
"Thats all I ask" I stood up straight and left the room, closing the door behind me.   
I rested my back against the wall and let the air out of my lungs I'd been holding in. I buried my face in my hands and took a few deep breaths to keep from falling over. My heart slowing to its steady rhythm.   
I do not have a crush on my Maths teacher. No way!   
I shook my head.   
"Not a chance!" I said to myself.   
It was going to be a long year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a scene from the manga. Can you see ;)

Wednesdays certainly seemed like the longest of all days, but thursday mornings always dragged on.   
Like we were being tortured until Friday would arrive.  
Mr Ackermans classes were Tuesdays, Thursdays and Friday mornings. Id only remembered this because it seemed to be the only thing making school stressful was remembering he was my teacher.   
I had walked into his class this morning to find he had done the seating plan up again and now I was seated in the front row, right in front of his desk.   
Armin mustve seen my face because he had asked if I was sick and needed to go to the nurses office. I wont lie and say I considered it. Luckily Armin was placed behind me! Now I'm watching the clock hoping class will end.  
"Hey Sir! why did you change the seating plan?"   
It was Reiner. He was seated in the back row by the door now.  
"Thats 'Mr Ackerman' to you. And raise your hand when you speak. Do NOT call out in my classroom" he was stern. Sounded annoyed too.   
"Yes Reiner? There shouldnt be any questions, but what is it?" He closed his textbook and had folded his arms.  
I looked behind me.   
Reiner had his hand up.   
"Mr Ackerman" he started out sarcastically "did you move the whole class just because of one person?". I felt eyes staring into the back of my head now.   
"Why I changed the seating plan is none of your concern, now quiet and work on the exercises I've given you". He gave Reiner a cold hard stare.   
It shut him up.   
I started to feel sick.   
I rubbed my forehead to calm the oncoming headache. I finished the last of the exercises and placed my sheet at the end of my desk. The bell finally rang and I grabbed my things and hurried out the door.   
Maybe some lunch will calm my sick stomach. I hope it will anyway.  
"You okay (FN)? You look a bit pale?" Historia asked. Her bright blue eyes wide with concern.  
"Just a headache" I sipped on my water.  
I stood up and made my way to the water taps.   
"Just going to refill my bottle". No one followed me thank god. I wanted to be alone for a bit.   
I reached the taps and refilled my water bottle. It was cold water. I took a sip and held the cold bottle against my head.   
"You made Mr Ackerman change the seating plan hey?"  
Reiner.  
"What do you want, Reiner?" I didnt even turn to look at him.  
"I was happy with my seat, now everyone has moved. People are pissed (FN)". He spoke in a tone that made my heat up with anger. He was trying to rile me up.  
"Can you just leave me alone?" I turned around. Reiner was in my face now and my back was aginst the wall.   
"You're such a sook" I could smell his breath now. He was too close and it made my head throb.   
"Oi!"  
Reiner jolted upright and away from me in reaction to the voice behind him.   
Mr Ackerman was standing behind him.   
I stayed pinned against the wall holding my breath.   
"Do we have a problem here?" Mr Ackerman said. "Or should I send you to Mr Smith?".   
Reiner shook his head quickly.   
"Bell will ring soon, go get ready for next period" Mr Ackerman ushered Reiner away.   
I collapsed to my knees. Not aware of the tears coming from my face. Steadying my breathing and rubbing my face.   
A tissue appeared in front of me and I looked up to see Mr Ackerman kneeling down. He didnt say anything. I took the tissues and wiped my face. Removing any evidence of crying. I looked up and he was still kneeling.   
"Thanks" was all I could manage.   
Mr Ackerman gave a gentle but sorry smile.    
My head was spinning a minute ago, now it felt like it had dropped to the floor.   
The bell rung and Mr Ackerman stood up. I grabbed my things and stood awkwardly by the drinking taps.  
"Better get to your next class or you'll be late".   
I nodded at him as he walked off.   
"(FN)!"  
I huge weight landed on my shoulder.  
"Can't believe you work by yourself tonight. I work alone tomorrow night. Why do we only get one shift together?" Sasha had an fake upset look on her face.  
I let out a small laugh.  
I was staring out into the hallway, watching Mr Ackerman dissapear into the crowd.  
"I'll see if I can get more shifts so we can hang out".   
"Yes! Now onwards to History! Mr Jaeger bores me".  
I walked with Sasha hanging off my shoulder.   
I could never admit to her, but I wasn't taking extra shifts for the reason she thinks. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making longer chapters. Chapter 6 for you. Enjoy ❤

My heart was racing wildly. My shift was starting in 15 minutes and I was already at work. What was I hoping for. Mr Ackerman was my Maths teacher. Its a stupid crush, nothing more.  
"Nothing more" I said to myself.  
"What?" Came Annies voice. She was already out back.  
"Nothing, just talking to myself" I said. I stood up.  
"Okay, well we've done the dishes so you have spare cups now. You have to make more coffee though."  
I nodded. That was fine with me.  
Mikasa came out back next and grabbed her keys from the locker. Annie already had her bike jacket on.  
"Catcha" Annie waved. Mikasa waved and followed Annie out.  
I took a deep breath. Maybe he wont be here today. I grabbed my apron and put it on, making my way out into the cafe.  
Mr Ackerman wasnt here.  
I started with wiping down tables and brewed a new batch of coffee. I removed some older pastries and cakes from the window and put them aside. Such a waste. I munched on a brownie when the shop went quiet. I sat at one of the tables with a hot cup of coffee and scrolled on my phone. It was quiet tonight. The door chime rung.  
"Be right with you" I called sipping the last of my coffee. I sat up and went to the counter and grabbed the coffee pot and slipped my phone into my apron and walked over to the customer. I stopped halfway.  
It was Mr Ackerman. Sitting in the same spot as last time. I continued forth.  
"Will this be your usual seat sir?" I asked pouring his coffee. He was marking a few papers. He didnt answer.  
"Can I get you anything else?" I asked.  
He looked up.  
"I'm fine, thanks". He didnt sound the same way he did at school.  
I  walked back to the counter and finished off my brownie. It started getting late and I cleaned the dishes and put them all away. I wrapped the sweets from the window up to take home for snacks.  
"Can I get a refill?"  
I grabbed the pot and made my way to Mr Ackermans table and poured him another cup of coffee.  
"We close in 5 minutes Mr Ackerman"  
He looked up at me. I nearly spilled the coffee.  
"Its Levi" he said.  
"Huh?"  
"My name is Levi. We arent in school, you dont need to address me as your teacher"  
"Well, Levi, we close in 5 minutes" I half smiled at him, feeling flustered just by him looking at me.  
"Thanks, I'll just finish up my marking" he looked back down and continued with his papers. I did a last take of the store, I decided to spend the last few minutes sweeping. I could feel Levi staring at me as I worked. It was silent. I put the broom back, took off my apron and hung it up. I grabbed my things from the back room so I could exit out front and lock up. I made my way to Levis table and grabbed his empty cup.  
"Thank you" he called.  
I smiled to myself.  
No! No, this is a stupid crush. Hes your teacher, and an adult. He is here as an adult getting coffee. Good coffee. Made by me.  
What was I doing?  
I cleaned the cup, dried it and put it back in the cupboard. I could hear Levi packing up his things at his table. I grabbed the keys and made my way to the front door.  
"After you" I ushered Levi out first so I could turn the 'open' sign to 'closed'. I locked up and turned to the road. Mum wasn't here yet.  
"Do you have someone coming to get you?" Levi asked.  
I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. 

Mum: working late, take the bus xxx

Shit.  
"Does the bus run at this time?" Was my response to Levi's question. He sighed.  
"Youd be waiting until morning for the next bus. Come, I'll take you home."  
He turned and made his way to the parking lot. He didnt even give me a chance to respond.  
"Um Mr Ac- um Levi. I can wait for my mum, its fin-"  
"Dont be an idiot" he said interrupting me. He opened the passanger door of a sleek black car and waited for me to step in.  
"It's cold, I havent got all night". I frowned and hopped in. He closed the door. His car was clean, very clean. The leather was spotless and it smelt brand new. Levi got in and switched the car on. He touched the screen on the dash  
"Put your address in."  
I touched the screen filling in my address.  
"Thanks"  
"It's fine" levi said. He put the car in gear and we took off.

The ride home was quiet. It was only a 15 minute drive, but it was peaceful. His car hummed quietly along with the heater. I had asked if the car was brand new and he responded that it was only a couple years old. It was so clean and still looked new.  
"Hey, um, thanks for helping me the other day, with Reiner."  
Silence.  
"I won't tolerate bullying in schools" he sounded annoyed.  
"It doesnt happen often. Reiner is just a jerk. You didn't have to help me"  
Levi looked over quickly before looking back at the road. He looked concerned.  
"Do you have anyone to look out for you? siblings? Friends?"  
I was surprised. "No, it's just me and my mum. I do have heaps of friends. I have Sasha and her family too" I smiled. I was grateful for all of my friends. Especially Sasha.  
"I usually do hallway duty, watch the students. If you ever walk off alone, just remember theres always a teacher in the halls"  
"Thank Levi" I smiled.  
He gave a small smile back. For someone who looks like they've never smiled a day in their life, Levi had the most amazing smile. Genuine.  
"You know, you should smile more at school. Wouldn't scare the class so much"  
Levi let out a small laugh. My heart thumped. I hoped he couldnt hear the pace it was beating at.  
"The class will think I'm not strict. Brats need to learn and focus on school or they'll get shit for jobs"  
"Unlike some students, I care about my future. I wouldn't ruin it by slacking off and being kept back" I smiled to myself, i was proud of my grades. I looked over to Levi who had his blank stare on his face. I looked out the window and watched the dark trees rush past under the quarter moon and dissapear from the cars side mirror in the distance.  
We finally pulled into my driveway. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bag from under my feet.  
"Did you want to come in for some coffee?" I was mentally kicking myself for asking that.  
"I have 8th graders quizzes to mark, so I need to get home." Straight to the point.  
I nodded and opened my door.  
"Thanks for the ride home" I said quickly and stepped out. I walked up to the front door and grabbed my keys from my bag. I could still hear Levis car sitting in idle behind me. I unlocked the door and shut it behind me. The sound of Levis car dissapeared outside. I looked out the window. He was gone.  
I was really mentally kicking myself now. He is a teacher! He was making sure his student was safe. Chill out!  
I went to the fridge and put the cafe sweets inside and made me way to my room. I kicked off my shoes and pulled myself under the covers. My heart was just calming down from tonights events. I couldnt help but think of Levis warm smile. He always looked dark and depressed at school. But during and after work, he seemed like such a normal person. He obviously didnt have a family to get home to if he sat at the cafe all night. Why was I happy about this?  
I shook my head and shut my eyes. Just a 5 minute nap and then I'll do some washing.  
It wasn't 5 minutes. Work had left me drained, or was it from my heart going a mile a minute. Either way, no washing was done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written in first person so it feels like you are truly in the story yourself and can connect with the thoughts and emotions and feel more immersed in the story. Im still ahead in chapters and will upload regularly as promised.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter ❤

I woke to the sound of a knock at my door.  
"(FN), you in there?"  
I shot up out of bed.   
I looked down to see that I was still in my work uniform.   
My neck ached.   
I opened my bedroom door and saw my mum. She was all ready for work.  
"(FN), you know youll be late if you don't wake up now?" She gave a smile that made me realise she was mocking me.  
I gave her a playful punch on the arm.  
"yeah, yeah". She laughed and walked off.   
I sat back on my bed and stretched my arms.   
My mum was not only my mum, she was my best friend. She only had me at 19, a year after she left school, she was still young and was working on her career path while raising her daughter at the same time. I admired her, hoping I had the same skill set and mental stability to work as hard as she does.   
But even looking up to my mum, seeing her slowly climb to the top, it made me thing about what I wanted to do with myself. My mum had plans of her career path while she was in school.  
"Half a cup of coffee on the counter for you" I heard mum call from the kitchen.  
"Thanks" I shouted back. I heard the front door shut and she was gone.   
I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.   
Last night was written all over my face.   
Exhaustion.   
I'd taken extra hours at work, so it wasn't just mondays and thursdays anymore. It was also Fridays now. Luckily I'd be on shift with Sasha today, less work to do which meant I could get home and actually change and do washing.   
I quickly stepped into the shower, threw my uniform on and went to the kitchen to finish the last of the coffee mum left me.  
It was cold but still did its job.   
My phone vibrated in my pocket.

Sasha: bring snacks and I'll tell you how far the bus is.

That girl and her apetite.   
I grabbed some sweets from the platter in the fridge, taken from the cafe last night. I wrapped them up, took a photo and sent it to Sasha.

Sasha: 2 mins :)

"What?!" I shouted at my phone. I threw the sweets in my bag, grabbed my water bottle and ran out the door.   
I locked it as fast as I could and walked at a fast pace down the driveway.   
The bus was just arriving. I started running and reached the bus as it stopped. I gave the driver my usual nod and looked for the brown ponytail amongst the bus seats.   
"Here's your snacks" I said pulling the sweets from my bag and throwing them on Sasha's lap. She looked pleased with herself, munching on the caramel tart like it was a godsend.  
"Oh yeah, got a new roster emailed last night. You're working tonight!?"  
"Yeah I took some extra shifts, need to start saving for Prom" it was a lie.  
"Its not for a long time, but good point. I should start saving too" she took another bite of her tart.  
"Stop wasting your savings on food and maybe you'll get a decent dress"   
She stopped chewing and gave me a look of insult.   
"Never!" The last of the tart dissapeared in her mouth.  
I laughed and put my headphones on.

By the time the bus arrived at school I sat down at one of the tables to rest my head. Sasha was beside me, still eating.  
I heard footsteps and voices. Students arriving and chatting. I lifted my head slowly. I felt dizzy.   
"Hey, (FN)?"  
"Yes Armin?" I looked over at Armin who was standing by our table.  
"Did you do the exercises Mr Ackerman gave us yesterday?"  
Shit.  
"Tell me you did them? I was at work!"  
The bell rang.  
"Yeah, but I don't think you'll have time to copy them" Armin sighed.  
"Not that you'd let me" I groaned.  
We entered the maths classroom and I sat at my desk. I pulled out my textbook and went to the pages for the exercises we needed to have done for this mornings class.  
No way I can do these now! I slumped down in my seat and bit my lip.  
The bell rang once more and Levi walked in.  
"Please hand last night's homework to the front here, we start our next topic today"   
His words from last night rang in my head. I wasnt slacking off though!   
I'd have to do it all after class.  
I did all my work and took my notes quickly in Levis class, also trying to do last night's homework at the same time. Anyone who hadnt done their homework would be held back after school. I had work, I couldnt afford to be held back. 

The lunch bell rang and the students started to leave the room. I sat in my seat and continued my exercises.  
"Bell has gone. Go have lunch" levi said.  
"I didn't bring lunch and I need to finish this" I struck back, I was determined to finish my work.   
I didnt bring lunch.   
I should have kept Sashas sweets for myself. Now I was hungry and I was having homework for lunch.   
I shook my leg under the desk, I wasn't being patient with myself. I was struggling with a few of the execises, It would take all lunch to finish them.   
My stomach growled. I rested my head on the desk. What a nightmare.   
I could hear Levi shifting at his desk and heard footsteps heading my way. I looked up.  
"Do you even know what you're doing?" He scowled.  
I stared at him for a bit.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Homework" he pointed at my book with his pen.  
"Oh! No I don't understand a few of these" I replied, resting my chin on my hand.   
Levi pulled a chair from the desk beside me and sat down.   
"You have to carry these over, just like I taught you. Then use these numbers on top." He quickly wrote an example and showed me how to do them.   
I watched him. Closely. The way his slender fingers held the pen. His hand was gliding over the paper so gracefully and his handwriting was small and neat. I could feel my breath going rigid.  
"You see?" He looked over at me, checking if I was listening.  
I nodded. I was listening. I was trying to, but he was distracting.   
His face was concentrated on doing examples and showing me again how to do the work.   
His black fringe fell over his eyes as he looked down, it looked soft. I was tempted to reach out and run my hands through it. His sharp steel grey eyes, hidden under his hair, were concentrated. My eyes moved to his lips. They looked perfect, soft and plump. I could only imagine how they would feel on mine. I felt my body heating up.   
What was I thinking?!  
"Are you even listening?" Levis voice snapped me out of my daze.  
"Go get something to eat, I'm sure the canteen is open today" he leaned back in his chair a leg over the other.  
My body felt weak. I was torturing myself.  
"No money, I was running late this morning" I rubbed my face and grabbed the pencil and started finishing the exercises. I wasnt leaving until they were finished.   
"Thanks, I think I understand it now" I didn't look back at Levu. I could feel his eyes on me, watching how I worked. Probably checking if I was doing it correctly.  
He stood up from his chair and went over to his desk. He didnt sit down though. He came back and put a container on my desk.  
"What's this?" I asked pointing at it with my pencil.  
"Lunch" he walked back to his desk, sat down and clicked his pen.  
I grabbed the container and opened it. It was a stir fry, and it smelt amazing. This was Levi's lunch.  
"Um, Mr Ackerman I can't take this" was all I managed. I did want to take it though, I hadnt eaten and ny stomach felt like it was eating itself.  
"You're young, you need food to function. Now eat" he didn't look up.  
I took the plastic fork and took a bite of the stir fry. Amazing!   
I ate as I worked. My energy was inscreasing and I started to feel more awake.   
I finished the homework and took my book to Levi's desk along with a half eaten stir fry.  
"Done" I was pleased with myself. I had finished my work before next period.   
"Oh and I left you half" I said putting the container on his desk.   
"You cant just function on coffee, Mr Ackerman" I said jokingly.  
Levi took my book and started marking straight away.  
Tick, tick, tick.   
"Impressive" he said breathing out.   
"You're the only student, besides Armin of course, to get all the exercises correct" he looked up at me "good job".  
I held my breath and smiled. His teaching methods were great. Or was it that I had paid such close attention to him.   
"I'll be working tonight. Coffee is on me" I grabbed my bag from the desk. Levi stood up and waited by the door.   
I put my books in my bag and zipped it up, I had my water bottle in my hand, ready to fill up. I walked over to the door.  
Levi didnt open it yet.  
"I'll hold you to that" he didnt move.   
Our eyes were locked and my heart beating fast. I felt like I was about to melt into a puddle right there. He was awfully close. His slips were slightly parted. I could smell coffee on his breath.   
Why was I staring at them?!   
Stop it!   
Look away!  
I looked down at my feet and Levi finally opened the door and ushered me out.  
"I circled the next exercises for homework in your textbook" he called before closing the door. 

I speed walked to the water taps and filled up my water bottle. I took a giant gulp, filled it again and closed the bottle.   
I dropped to my knees and sat fown on the floor. This was insane. He was too close. Close enough for me to just lean in and kiss him.   
I would be lying to myself If I said I havent thoight about kissing him, many times   
I wonder how it would feel. I've kissed a few boys before, but I wondered what it would feel like to kiss Levi. How would his lips feel on mine? How would he taste? His smell, his touch?  
I rubbed my face.   
I was driving myself nuts!  
"Its just a stupid crush" I told myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so busy this week! Chapter 8 is up and ready ^-^ bit dramatic but here goes!

A tap on my shoulder woke me up.  
"Hey, bell has rung" It was Sasha.  
"Cmon, we have work. Dads picking us up"  
I stretched. I mustve fallen asleep in My Jaegers class. Why was I not surprised. I would have to ask Eren for notes later.  
I grabbed my bag, held my books in my arms and walked slowly out into the school halls. I was tired. This week had been so tiring with work and school and also keeping up with chores at home. Maybe I should cut my hours back again? I couldn't wait for the weekend.  
A sudden bump on my shoulder had me thrown and my books and papers escaped my arms.  
"Watch out idiot" Reiner called from behind me. He was laughing with his friends as he walked off. This was obviously done on purpose.  
The halls were becoming empty now. I started picking up my books and papers. Karma would bite him back one day. I stacked my books and scrambled down the hall after my papers. History class had so many sheet handouts. Half were probably Sasha's. Damn Mr Jaegers handouts!  
I was taken aback when I noticed someone else picking up my papers, we had nearly knocked heads. I looked up.  
"Mr Ackerman?"  
"Tch, watch out. You have work now don't you? I was about to head there now for that free coffee"  
We both stood up and he handed me my papers.  
"I'm sure Mr Jaeger could save plenty of trees by cutting back on all the handouts. Stupid"  
I laughed at his remark and picked up my bag and books.  
"They're not all mine" half were definitely Sasha's.  
I grabbed my phone from my bag when I heard it was ringing. I answered it.  
"Sasha?"  
"Yeah! You have work too dont you? Dad left without you. I forgot to tell him you had work today too. Is your mum working late? Can she drop you off? You are going to be late!"  
My phone vibrated on my ear and I looked at it to see a message. 

Mikasa: your shift starts in 10. Where are you?

"Sasha. Mum works late. Can your dad come and get me? Shit, I'll have to check the bus shedule"  
"I'll get started on everything. Im sure the boss will understand. Just explain when she gets back from holidays. See ya" she hung up.  
So what now.   
"Shit"  
"Cmon, I'll drop you off"  
I was surprised to see Levi was still standing beside me. He had heard the entire conversation.  
I had the worst luck. Seemed that the worst luck always included Levi. I followed Levi without question. I needed to get to work.  
"Mr Ackerman you dont need to drop me off." It came out kind but I didnt mean it.  
"I'm going there anyway" he insisted.  
We got out into the car park and I spotted Levi's shiny black car amongst all the other parked cars. It was a lot more flash in the daytime.  
Levi opened the passenger door for me. I jumped in and pulled my uniform out of my bag. The car still smelt brand new and was spotless just like the last time I were here.  
Levi sat in the drivers seat, put the keys in the ignition and the car started smoothly. I fiddled with my uniform on my lap. I felt nervous. I reminded myself over and over...  
Its just a stupid crush!  
"You're very red, do you have a fever?"  
I felt a cold hand place itself on my forehead. I froze at the touch. Levi's hands were cold.  
"Just a headache" I squeaked out.  
How could a cold hand make me feel so warm?  
I stared out the window and bit my tongue. He is just taking me to work, chill out!  
This was ridiculous.  
"So you actually took more hours at work?" Levi's questioned.  
"Yeah, need to start saving for prom. Dress, makeup, hair and a car to arrive in. It all costs money" it was a long ways off but I do want to make it a night to remember.  
"Its still a long while away" Levi had read my mind.  
"Yeah, but I want to be able to also save for college too, you know? I want prom to be perfect but I also want a future too"  
Silence.  
"Do you have a date?" Levi asked.  
The question had my heart thumping faster in my chest.  
I didn't have a date. I just planned on going with my friends.  
"Flying solo" I admitted.  
More silence.  
It had only dawned on me now that Levi's car would be perfect to arrive to prom in. Clean and classy.  
"Say, Mr Ackerman?"  
"Levi. We are out of school"  
"Levi, sorry. Um, can I borrow this car for prom? Its probably one of the nicest cars I've ever been in" was I going too far?  
Levi sighed  
"will it just be you?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Good, I dont want other brats in here messing up my car. No one else will drive my car, so I'll be dropping you off too. Dont make a habit of this"  
I laughed.  
"Well, what will you charge then, I'll work hard to pay you" I smiled at him.  
"Coffee"  
"S-Sorry?" I stuttered.  
Was he being serious?  
"I don't want your money. But you make the best damn coffee!"

 

I mopped the floors and placed the 'wet floor' sign out. I watched Levi at his table marking papers. His usual stoic expression and furrowed brows, concentrating. He looked up, he probably felt my eyes staring daggers into his head. I averted my eyes quickly and I went back to wiping the counter.  
"He seems to come here a lot" Sasha whispered over my shoulder.  
"Yeah, I suppose its a quiet place to work"  
"Who knew your new maths teacher was so hot" I didn't understand how she was able to say that so lightly.  
"Don't you think?" She continued, nudging me in the ribs.  
"Yeah I guess so" was my only response. I was glad she wasnt able to notice my half assed response, he was too preoccupied eyeing the sweets in the window shelf. I was busy eyeing my teacher. Stupid, I know. But I couldnt help it. I was drawn to him. He had saved me on several occasions and it was out of my bad luck. He generally cared for me, even if it was him just being good to his students out of habit.  
"(FN)" Levi called from his table. I grabed the coffee pot and made my way over, refilling his cup.  
"Just checking, I hope you have a lift home this time" He asked.  
"Sasha leaves in 10 minutes. I'll be here for another 40 minutes, to make up for arriving late. I'm sure its enough time for mum to come and get me" I assured him.  
"Okay" he aknowledged and looked back down at his papers. 

Sasha left and Levi ended up leaving 5 minutes before closing time. I turned the lights off and locked up. I looked out into the street, it was empty. I made my way out back in the parking lot. Also empty. Im sure mum would have seen my message.  
I looked at the time on my phone. 6:37pm. Its been 7 minutes and it was already starting to feel cold.  
I heard a few voices and laughter down the street. I ignored it and pulled out my phone to scroll through my social media.  
The voices grew louder, they were obviously heading this way on my side of the street. I continued to scroll through my phone.  
"Hey guys look, its (FN)"  
Shit. I looked up, Reiner was with a few of his school friends, heading my way. Panic rise up in my chest immediately and my gut was telling me that something was up  
I'm sure they will just walk past, right?  
They didnt.  
Reiner and his friends surrounded me. I was tiny compared to him and his friends, the situation wasnt looking too good.  
"No teachers here to save you now"  
"Is she the one who told on you last year Reiner?" One of his friends commented.  
"Sure is, Bert" he replied smirking at me.  
I had to act fast. My gut was screaming at me to get out of there.  
NOW!  
They were tall so used it to my advantaged and dropped down and squeezed between their legs. I bolted up the street, running as fast as I could.  
I turned into the next street, still hearing their footsteps behind me. I had to get somewhere safe. The grocery shop should still be open. I just had to keep running. I turned into the next street, nearly slipping. Their footsteps weren't as clear as they were before but I wasn't about to stop. I got to the grocery store and walked in. I walked to the back of the shop and checked the aisles and picked an empty one. I dropped to me knees pretending to look at the bottom shelf, trying to catch my breath.  
That was too close. I should have just walked away when I had heard them in the first place. Where the hell was my mum? Trouble was seened to find me this year. I tried to steady my breathing, I didnt feel to well. My body trembled with fright and exhaustion. What would they have done if I didn't get out of there? The many things that ran through my mind had my stomach aching and I started to feel sick.  
"(FN)?"  
A sudden voice beside me jolted me up in panic.  
I stared back at the grey eyes that greeted.  
Levi.  
He looked concered. Before I knew it I had burst into tears.  
"They were gonna get me" I sobbed.  
Levi put his basket down and pulled me into his arms. I sobbed harder. This was becoming too much. I was clinging to Levi's shirt, sobbing quietly so I wouldn'tdraw attention to myself.  
"Who?" levi whispered. He pulled me back and looked at me.  
"Who was going to get you?"  
"Reiner and his friends, I ran from the cafe. I was waiting for mum" I sniffed.  
Levi sighed. He helped me up to my feet and picked up his basket.  
"I still have some shopping to do. I'll take you home afterwards, message your mum and let her know" he had one of his hands on my shoulder.  
"Okay" I said softly. I wiped my face.  
I pulled out my phone. A message from mum appeared on my screen.

Mum: hi sweetie. Boss has asked me to make a presentation for tomorrow. Wont be home til 12. Im sure Sashas dad can drop you home. Leftovers are in the fridge xxx

I sighed. I messaged her back telling her I have a lift home. I followed Levi around the grocery store and up to the checkout. Once he paid we made our way to his car. He opened the door for me as he always did and I hopped in. I has some serious luck. I was seriously making a habit of this now. I let my body go limp and relaxed in my leather seat. I shut my eyes and willed myself to calm down.  
I'd be home safe and sound soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter ;) sorry to put reader through the drama but I promise it gets better.   
> Will upload every 3-5 days.   
> I'm ahead with chapters. I just have to remember to upload >.>

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes.  
Where the hell was I?  
"Oi, wake up" levi's voice came.  
I rubbed my eyes and leaned over to grab my bag, still half asleep.  
"Ugh, I still have homework to do" my head was sore.  
I heard Levi let out a sigh.  
"If you make some coffee I'll help you with it" he insisted.  
"Really? I'd really appreciate it". Was he being serious?  
At this point I took the offer, I wasnt about to fall asleep on the couch while attempting to do homework I wasn't prepared for.  
The car switched off and I opened my slowly stepping out. I made my way up to the front door and unlocked it, the smell of home was welcoming.  
"You can just sit on the couch. I'll make the coffee." I pointed to the loungeroom and let out a yawn. I walked to the kitchen, I put my bag on the kitchen counter and started brewing a pot of coffee.  
It wasnt until then that I realised...  
My teacher was in my home.  
What the hell have I done?  
I told myself to relax. I finished the coffee, filled two cups and placed them onto the coffee table in front of the lounge.  
Grabbing my schoolbag and taking out my homework, I sat down on the floor and leaned against the coffee table. I opened my book and looked for the circled exercises, trying to focus.  
The sound Levi sliding off the couch and against the coffee table made me sit up.  
Levi leaned over.  
"Now, I taught this today. It's easy if you use this method" he pointed and the book and did an example in my book. He handed the pencil to me and I followed his instructions and copied the exercises in my book.  
"Perfect. Now this one will be a bit harder. You have to carry doubles" I watched him draw more examples.  
I didn't speak a word.  
I worked through the exercises and sipped my coffee, hoping at this point it would perk ne up a bit.  
I listened and followed instructions, using Levi's methods. He made maths easy. His teaching methods were different from our previous teacher but it made the work more simple than it actually was.  
I picked up my coffee and took a sip. Levi had nearly finished his at this point. Mine was only halfway finished and was starting to go cold.  
I was starting to feel tired. Why? Coffee wasnt doing anything for me. My body must have exhausted itself from tonights earlier events.  
Maybe I shouldn't have taken extra shifts. I would have been safe at home and could have done my homework and had no one here to hurt me.  
The only one here was Levi.  
Holding the cup close to my mouth, the smell of coffee invading my nostrils was a strong scent. But it wasn't as strong as Levi's cold hard stare he was giving me. I was seriously wasting this mans time and his face only showed annoyance.  
I went to place my cup down with nervous hands and it tipped.  
"Shit" I got up and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a hand towel to soak up the coffee.  
I was awake now.  
I wiped the table with the tea towel, my hands unsteady and coffee pooling until it made it's way over the edge.  
"Here, let me" Levi leaned over and tried grabbing the tea towel.  
"No, it's fine! I got it!" I snapped. I was seriously overdoing it. I couldn't keep my composure.  
I immediately regretted inviting him inside.  
Levi leaned over again.  
"It's dripping off the coffee table" he lectured trying to grab the tea towel.  
I swung my arm out to push him away. Levi reacted quickly, avoiding my swing completley and gripped my arm.  
I looked up at him.  
His eyes, his steel grey eyes were wide, lips parted. His cold hard stare had turned soft.  
His grip loosened and my arms slipped down until my hand was in his, I could feel just how cold his hand was. I could also feel lukewarm coffee seeping into the tea towel in my left hand. I felt more drawn to Levi's soft cold hand in mine.  
My breathing picked up. I looked at his lips. He must've seen this because he did the same and before I could register what was going on he leaned in.  
I melted instantly.  
I could taste coffee and the musk of his cologne invaded my nose. Levi's hand let go of mine and he made his way up to the side of my face, his fingers ran to the back of my head and laced into my loose hair.  
I felt him tense up.  
I didn't move. When It registered, I melted into Levi's kiss completley.  
It was enthralling and heart wretching at the same time. Knowing I could never have this again once he realises what he's done.  
I didn't care though. Not in this moment.  
I leaned into the kiss, inviting him in for more. It wasn't what I had expected. I had kissed boys before, but nothing like this. I couldn't get enough of this man. Levi broke off and looked straight at me.  
"Shit..." he murmured into my mouth. Levi backed up against the couch.  
"That was a mistake" he exclaimed. He brought a hand up and swiped his bottom lip with his thumb. What had happened was still lingering.  
His facial expression changed and my heart dropped. Instant regret was written all over his face.  
I couldn't speak, but I did reach out and grip his hand. I didn't want it to end. Levi brushed me off and stood up.  
"I should probably head home" He sounded calm for someone who had just made a mistake.  
I still couldnt speak.  
Levi gathered his things and made his way to the front door and opened it. He walked out and hoped in his car. Not saying a single word. I stood at the front door. My eyes were tearing up now. I still couldn't say anything. I wanted to call out to him but I couldnt utter a word. Instead I let out a whimper as he started his car. He took one look at me, a sorry look on his face, before driving away. I collapsed on the porch watching him drive away, now crying like an idiot. The lights of the car dissapeared from my view.  
I was an idiot. What the hell have I done!?  
This wasnt a stupid crush anymore and I finally admitted it to myself.  
I was in love with my teacher.

-

The weekend was slow. Mum worked early on saturdays so she wasn't home when I went to bed or when I woke up.  
I'd spent my time cleaning the house and doing laundry, keeping my mind busy. How was I supposed to go to school on monday or work in the afternoon. I couldnt. I thought about calling in sick for both. Luckily I didn't have maths on Mondays. I could keep my distance from Levj. But I couldnt avoid him for the whole year. Maybe I could get a transfer to the easy maths class?

-

A few weeks had passed. I had avoided Levi in my maths class as much as I could. I did my work and would squeeze out the door amongst the other students so I wouldn't be left alone with him after class.  
He hadn't come by the cafe either. I still watched the front door, a part of me hoping he would walk through that door.  
I have slowly been working on getting my licence, I'd been checking bus times and had even asked Sasha's dad for some extra lifts. Anything to help me get around while my mum was busy with work.  
It was all tearing me apart though.  
I wanted so badly just to run up to Levi in the school halls, hold onto him and never let go. Instead we would pass eachother, like nothing had ever happened. Like we didnt know eachother.

It was friday. Sasha and I were working the afternoon shift.  
"I'm gonna clock out early" Sasha called from the kitchen. I was sweeping the floors.  
"Thats fine. I'll finish up" I continued sweeping.  
"Hey, (FN), whats going on? You haven't been yourself for a while now" Sasha looked at me with concern, her eyes pleeding me to open up to her.  
"It's nothing, just tired. I can't wait until the end of the year" another lie.  
"Well we are nearly halfway through. Then it's a couple weeks of holidays and then back to school for the last of everything, exams, prom! Its gonna be great" she gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder along with a grin.  
"Yeah, it will be" it wouldn't, not at this stage.  
Sasha clocked out and I double checked my phone to make sure mum wasnt working late and was still picking me up.  
Not a chance.

Mum: will be at the office until 10 xxx

I checked the bus schedule for fridays. Last bus would arrive at 6:30pm, that was closing time. It was already 5:50pm. Maybe I should clock out 20 minutes early to catch the bus, I can make up the 20 minutes for Monday. I sure as hell knew Sasha had minutes, maybe hours, to make up for.  
Or I could just cut my hours back all together. There wasn't a reason to have extra work piled up. I'd saved up enough. But I suppose I needed more for a car to arrive to prom in, assuming I no longer had one. There was no way Levi would be dropping me off in his car anymore.  
I walked over to the front door at 6pm and switched the sign to closed and walked back to the kitchen to tidy up. My mind was racing, what was I even going to do after school? I had no clue. Mum still needs me at home. I need to continue helping her until her career is in full swing and then she has time to tend to the house.  
What sounded like the door trying to open ripped me from my thoughts. I dried my hands and walked to the front door about to open it.  
It was Levi.  
I frowned and opened the door.  
"Sorry, we've closed early today" I said and pulled the door to shut. Levi stopped it.  
"Not even one cup? You technically don't close for another 20 minutes." Levi's voice sounded almost angry.  
"I have to leave early if I'm to catch the bus" I said bluntly. Straight to the point.  
He was quiet.  
He wasn't about to leave and I only wondered how long he'd gone without coffee. It pained me to realise he probably hasn't had any since the night we had kissed.  
"One, on the house, if you promise to still let me use your car for prom and drop me off after work?" he still stood silent even with my wager.  
"Tch, Fine" he wasn't looking at me now.  
I opened the door and walked to the kitchen to brew some coffee. I took him a clean cup, poured the coffee and went out back to get ready to go home. I opened my school diary and checked a few things off from my checklist and wrote a few notes for next week. I checked my bank balance on my phone, sent mum a message and Sasha too.  
"You've been avoiding me" Levi called from across the cafe. I flinched.  
I put my things in my bag and swung it over my shoulder.  
"Of course. Can't have you make the same mistake again right?" I said sarcastically. I wish I hadnt said that but it immediately popped into my mind that it slipped out of my mouth.  
Levi looked at me, his facial expression was one I'd never seen.  
A sorry but angry look.  
"You think it was a mistake?"  
"You said so" I folded my arms and leaned against the counter. I wish he would just hurry up and take me home already.  
"Hurry up and finish your coffee, I need to get home. Door is locked from the outside so you can just walk out once you're done. Im not waiting here."  
With that I walked out. I didn't want to stand around with Levi. I desperately wanted to reach out to him, to touch him. Instead I kept my distance knowing nothing would ever happen between us. I could feel my heart sink, just having him around was too much to handle. I was out in the parking lot, Levi's black car in view. Tears started to cloud my vision. I just wanted to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually so happy that my story is being enjoyed! :D totally unexpected. But i owe you readers a thank you. Didnt think my story would get as much as it has so im glad it has notes for me to thank you all.  
> Sometimes i dont know what to write in these notes. Finally at double digit chapters though! hope you enjoy this next chapter ^-^ your support is greatly appreciated ❤

I stood against the brick wall of the cafe by the carpark, waiting.   
I checked my watch. 6:39pm. I just wanted to go home already. I wanted to go home and just go to bed.   
Levi appeared around the corner and unlocked the car. I rushed to open the door myself and got in.   
Levi's car wasnt as clean as it was before. There were papers all over the back seat, dust on the dashboard and takeout boxes at my feet. It was very unlike Levi to have his car is such a state.  
I looked out the window as Levi got in the drivers side. He didnt speak, neither did I.   
It was silent the whole way home. Neither on us saying a word and the silence was putting me on edge.   
The car entered the driveway and Levi put it in park in its usual spot.  
"Thanks for the lift, don't forget our promise" I mentioned. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I grip on my arms stopped me in my tracks.  
"It wasn't a mistake" Levi mumbled.  
"What?" I was confused.  
"That kiss, it wasnt a mistake" he said more firmly.  
I sat back down.  
"What, did you just realise this now?" I asked. I wasn't playing games.  
"When I walked out." His grip on my hand retracted and he brought it up to his chin.  
"And yet you still drove off" I snorted.  
"Stop being such a brat!" he snapped.  
I was surprised. He was actually being serious and the look on his face proved it.  
"I'm not a brat. I've been trying to do the adult thing here by avoiding unecessary emotions and possibly getting you fired"  
"Avoiding unecessary emotions?" He raised a brow.  
"Yes, I can't like one of my school teachers". My heart was racing at this point.   
I wasnt admitting I liked him.   
I just wanted to get out of this car and run away into the forest. Lose myself and dissapear.  
"I wasn't supposed to like one of my students, yet here I am". He boldy admitted it. He was looking out the window at my house.   
It was silent for a bit. I didn't know how to respond to Levi. The feelings were mutal but we didnt know what to do with them.   
"What do we do?" I finally asked.  
He let out a sigh and relaxed back in his chair.   
"Well we can't see eachother, you're my student. You'd be expelled and I'd be fired on the spot."  
"Levi, you were just stating the obvious" I joked, attempting to try make him feel better.   
"What about after graduation?"  
Levi finally looked over at me.   
"That's 6 months away" he sounded impatient.  
"It's the best I can think of. I'll probably still be living at home with mum to help her out and working at the cafe. Maybe I'll save up more for college." My attempt didn't look like it made Levi feel any better.  
"What would your mother think of this? Being with someone who's 8 years older than you and your teacher?"  
"We can't control our feelings. Also technically 9 years until I turn 18 next month"  
"What about school?"  
"Can't prove what you can't see and in this case the school can't see anything" it really felt like he was trying to find a way for us not to be together.  
"You seem to have a solution for everything don't you?" he looked less stressed now.  
"Well if you don't want this then say the word and I'll be out of this car right now". I gave him his last chance.   
If he didn't want this then I'd have to grind my teeth for 6 months until graduation. He opened his mouth but no words came out. I stayed still in my seat. My heart thumping against my chest. His eyes locked on mine and I bit my tongue. I had my answer.  
He reached a hand over and cupped my face. I leaned into his hand, it was cold as usual.   
"How on earth did I fall for someone like you?" he muttered.  
"My coffee?" I smiled.   
Levi let out a laugh. He hadn't smiled tonight, but his laugh sounded so real and his smile was bright and warm, even on the dark night like tonight. I hadn't seen him smile for a while, the sight was heartwarming.  
"I'll take you somewhere, on the school holidays next month." He said.  
I looked at him in surprise.  
"Where?"  
"Somewhere where no one knows our faces" he grabbed one of my hands and stroked it with his thumb and his touch made my heart race. I was surprisingly calm though, even after everything we had talked about.  
"Okay" I managed to say.   
"Somewhere where no one knows our faces" I gave him a small smile. Everything was going to be okay as long as we kept everything away from prying eyes.  
"Levi?"  
"Hm?"  
"I have to go now" I will admit, I was tired. It had been a long night and I was ready to climb into bed.  
Levi held my chin and leant in, kissing my cheek.   
I felt my face heat up as my hands fumbled at the door handle. I opened it and hoped out, making my way to the front door. I could hear his car still sittinf behind me. I gave him a small wave before going inside. The sound of Levis car finally dissapeared down the driveway. I rubbed my hot face. I wasn'tsure what this was just yet but I was eager to find out.

-

I helped mum with her work on that weekend and did all my assignments and homework too.  
School became less stressful now. I would pass Levi in the halls and we could only ever exchange looks. I would be the last one to leave the maths class just to talk to him for 2 minutes. I'd always had the urge to reach out and grab his hands and hold them, let him know everything was okay.   
Levi would come in to work at the cafe and have his coffee and even drop me home.   
Everytime he dropped me off he would kiss my hands or my cheek and its what I looked forward to at the end of each night.   
Things were going steady. I was mostly waiting for the holidays. We would have our first date out of Trost.  
Sasha noticed my attitude change and continued to ask why I was so much happier. I always lied and said I was excited to graduate. I hated lying to her. But I couldnt expose mine and Levi's secret, not to my mum, my friends or even Sasha. It would ruin everything and it wasn't worth the risk. Instead it was hidden deep down.

-

The holidays came around too fast and I knew that they'd go by even faster.   
Levi gave me his number when he dropped me home one night. We barely messaged eachother, only ever exchanged a few 'good nights', 'good mornings' and when he would let me know if he was coming to the cafe for coffee or picking me up after work.   
I recieved a message at 8am.   
I had woken up wednesday morning, fresh out the shower with a cup of coffee in my hand ready to start stacking wood for the fireplace for winter. I was thinking about if i was drinking too much coffee at this point.

Levi: Be ready by 9.

This was it. I finished my coffee and made my way to my bedroom. I rummaged through my closet trying to find something to wear. Cute or mature? Pink or black? I had never taken so long to find what to wear.   
I shook my head. Nope, I wont be doing this. I grabbed a shirt and some jeans. I pulled my flats on and added a touch of concealer, powder and lip gloss. This is how I always got ready. Simple, casual and not much effort. I wasn't about to change myself. I brushed my hair up into a ponytail and pulled a few strands down to frame my face.   
I checked my phone. 8:55am.   
I grabbed my handbag and threw my lipgloss and phone in. I checked for my wallet and once I knew I had everything I went to the loungeroom and grabbed my jacket from the couch, grabbed the house keys and locked the house. All in time to see the familiar black car rolling up the driveway.   
It was times like this I was glad I lived out of town and had a busy mother. The sounds of the wind in the trees and birds singing was what greeted my mother and I every day and we preffered it over the hustle and bustle of Trost.  
Levi got out of the car and went straight around to the passenger side and opened the door. I admired him as I walked over to get in. He was wearing a casual button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and casual black slacks. I took my usual seat in the passenger side, the chair was always adjusted to my comfort. I threw my jacket in the back seat, double checked my phone and put my handbag on the floor.  
Levi got in beside me.  
"So, where are we going Mr Ackerman" I joked.  
"You'll see". His arm grabbed the back of my chair as he reversed the car around and drove out the driveway. 

I wasn't sure how long we had driven for. It had to have been over an hour. Definitely far away from Trost.   
We engaged in small conversation, about school, work and graduation. It was easy for us to talk to eachother. Like we had known eachother for years. I found it easier to talk to Levi than to my own friends.  
I would often sneak small looks at Levi, admiring his facial features. His straight nose and prominent jaw, he was unmistakably handsome. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, I couldn't read his facial expression. He looked relaxed as far as I could tell, even with all the driving we had done. Only stopping once for snacks and fuel. I still wondered how I ended up here. Here in my teachers car travelling far away from home. It was odd but it made me indescribably happy. This wasn't what I pictured doing during the school holidays.  
My friends had asked for me to hang out with them during the holidays and go to a few parties. I refused until I could have this one day with Levi. My shedule had to be clear for this. There was still a week left of the holidays after this week. I would have to use that last week to catch up with my friends, mostly Sasha. She was begging to come over so we could go bush walking and swim in the river like we always do during the holidays. I'd have to squeeze that in before school started. I could tell Sasha was becoming irritated with how distant I'd become and I could never give her an explanation to my behaviour this year. She was kept in the dark and it was killing me. Best friends from the day we were born and it was the first time I was hiding something from her. She probably knew this too.  
I wasn't sure how I'd even tell my own mum. Another person I never kept this secret from. How would she react? She would disown me for sure and probably blame herself or even tell me she raised me better. I dismissed the thoughts. I would have to tell them all one day. For now I wanted to have this day with Levi.  
A sudden sight pulled me from my thoughts and I gasped at the scenery before me.   
We were definitely a long way away from home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments ❤ ugh i feel all giddy knowing you are enjoying my story, it makes me so happy ^-^  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

"The ocean!" I squealed. I hadnt realised how childish I sounded or maybe how childish i looked. Hand pressed up against the window, Levi wouldnt be happy about the handprints left afterwards. But the ocean was right in front of me and It was vast. We had definitely driven over an hour if we were out by the ocean.   
"I remember you telling me that your favourite food was salmon. They cook fresh Cod at a resturant on the pier"  
I was certainly excited. Levi must have planned everything out and he even remembered my favourite food. Levis driving slowed. I surveyed the area, the town was very busy. We struggled to find a parking by the beach. Once we did, I didnt wait for Levi to open my door before I jumped out, smelling the oceans salts before me. I stretched, it felt good to stretch after a long ride and take in a breath of fresh ocean air.  
Levi came up beside me.  
"I grew up here with my uncle" he said looking out at the ocean. I could only think how lucky he must have been, this place was stunning. Levi barely talked about his past or personal life though, so I was suprised at his small announcement. It was a surprise to hear him speaking of it at all.   
"Come, lets go eat" Levi added before trailing off. I followed Levi. His hands were in his pockets as we made our way to the pier. He looked relaxed and his hair was pushed back casually with by his sunglasses. I hoped that we would be able to hold hands around here, but I suppose we couldn't risk being seen anywhere. Instead of looked at his hands hidden in his pockets I looked around me. The pier was stretched out onto the sand and in the ocean. We arrived at a resturant and went inside. We took a seat out on the outside of the resturant. I sat down and put my bag under my chair. I could hear the waves crashing beneath us under the pier. It was a welcoming sound. The softness of the breeze honestly made me feel so relaxed than I had ever felt. Levi sat opposite me, handing me a menu.   
"It's lovely here" I hummed. It really was. I couldn't get over the scenery. Watching as people walked past, with friends or their lover. Clearly enjoying themselves and their surroundings.  
I ordered fresh battered cod with salad. It was the most amazing food I'd ever had, no offence to Sashas mums home cooked meals. But sometimes you can't compare to a wualified chefs meal. The day was going perfectly so far. I put my knife and fork down and smiled with satisfaction. The waiter came over and took our plates. We stayed at our table for a little bit longer while sipping on our drinks.   
"(FN)?"   
"Hm?" I looked over to Levi. He didn't look like a teacher today, just an average adult. His shirt casually unbuttoned revealing his slender build. I bit my lip at the thought of what else he was hiding under that shirt. He had an impatient look on his face and handed me a little black box.  
"You don't have to like it" he said.  
I opened the box to be greeted by a purple stone tucked in spirals of silver.  
"You're right, I don't have to like it. I'm going to love it instead" I picked it up and wraped the tiny chain around my neck. The pendant sat perfectly below my collarbones. I looked up at Levi and smiled.  
"Thank you" Levi grabbed my hands and kissed them. It was the first piece of jewellery I'd recieved from someone other than my mum. I would cherish this. He was starting to open up so much today and it made my nerves on us settle down a lot more. I hadnt expected a gift. But I suppose its what couples do, right?   
Wait...  
Was this a date?

After lunch we walked by the pier, visiting shops, looking around and enjoying eachothers company. Before we decided to leave we walked on the beach. Cliche, I know. But it was a lovely moment. We walked for such a long time until we sat down in the sand watching the sun slowly starting to go down. I burried my feet in the sand and the softs grains crunched between my toes. It was warm from the sun staring at it all day.   
"You think it can always be like this?" I asked.  
"I don't know" Levi replied. He understood what I meant. I hoped it could always be like this after graduation. We had a long road ahead and this was just the beginning. Levi stood up and took my hand and we walked back to the car. I was exhausted. It'd been a long day but well worth it. I couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep, but at the same time I wanted to continue sitting in the sand. 

We arrived back home. It was dark out. We had spent more time out than we expected.   
"I wish the day wouldn't end." was all I could say. And it was the truth. Levi cupped my face with his hands.  
"We can only hope we can spend more days like this together" his face was close to mine and I held my breath.  
He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine without hesitation.   
It was our first real kiss since the one we had when I had spilled my coffee months ago.   
I parted my lips, inviting him in. I held on to his shirt tightly, tugging at it and pulling him closer, hungry for more. I felt Levi's hand slide down to my waist. I breathed into the kiss, needing more of him. My hand tugging at his shirt had popped a button and his skin was hot under my palm instantly. The thought I had today had become a reality and my hand trailed his chest. My other hand snaked around his neck and my fingers ran through his undercut. I was ravenous, wanting more from him. He could probably feel how desperate I was, desperate to become closer. Breathing becoming heavier and hands becoming shaky.  
A light interupted our moment. We broke free from our kiss and looked over to the house. I heard Levi swear under his breath. I did too.   
"Shit"  
I was frozen on the spot.  
Mum stood on the porch, arms crossed and a look on her face I'd never seen.  
"I'll call you later" I whispered to Levi. He didnt answer. I grabbed my things and got out of the car.  
Levi drove off immediately and I approached my mum standing on the front porch.  
"(FN)?"  
I didnt hear her. No, I didnt want to hear her. I hadn't seen her car parked in the garage. I thought she was working late. Stupid. I had to handle this. Otherwise it would be disastrous. The only thought going through my mind was Levi's job.   
"(FN)?! Tell me what I just saw!"  
Shit. Shit. Shit. This was it. It was all over. She was yelling now. My mind was a mess.  
"Mum, I can explain." Could I?  
She was quiet for a moment.  
"Go on then, try explain why you were literally making out with one of your school teachers! Tell me, (FN)!" She was stern yet sarcastic. She was actually waiting for a response. I was grateful we lived so far out of town, I'd be dead if we had neighbours that could hear us.  
"I met him before I knew he was a teacher" I didnt know what else to say, or how to make it better.  
What was I going to do?  
"That doesn't explain the situation you were caught in. How long?"  
"Couple of months now. But I swear to you, mum, nothing else has happened!"  
"I don't need to know if anything else has happened. But you do know what will if the school finds out" she wasn't shouting anymore. She sounded more concerned, still, her voice was raised.  
"Its complicated. We have both sat down and spoken about everything. He's only taken me out this once. We are so careful, mum. We wont go public until I get into college"  
All I had to do was tell the truth. It was not only the right thing to do but I also couldnt make an excuse.  
"Have you thought about the chance he could be using you?" She sounded really worried now. My mum was my best friend. I just had to make her understand. I had to tell her everything.  
"If he was using me then he wouldnt have moved the whole class seating plan to get me away from Reiner and he-"  
"Is that asshole really bullying you again. God help me if-"  
"Mum! Relax! Reiner isn't a problem anymore. He and his friends caught me once after work. I was alone. I ran into Levi and he took me home. He always takes me home so he knows I'm safe"  
"You have to be joking?" She laughed.  
"Why would I be joking? You don't ask if Sasha is using me for food. She generally cares for me, so does Levi" I had to throw that in. I mentally apologised to Sasha and made a note for it later too. I'd been a lousy friend to her lately. Id been pretty lousy to everyone. Levi became the center of my attentiom that I forgot that everyone else had existed in my life.  
Mum sighed heavily and walked to the kitchen. She didn't say anything. She pulled out her wine bottle from the cabinet and poured a glass for herself. She pinched her nose with her fingers and took a sip of her wine.  
When mum drank wine, it meant that she was stressed. I didnt think of how this whole thing was affecting her.  
I walked over and sat on the stool.   
"Mum. Please-"  
"I can't stop you from seeing him and I can't help you if you are both caught. But god if he lays a hand on you, you'll see what your dear old mother is capable of!" She chugged her wine down. I felt sorry for her.  
"Make me some coffee will you. It's probably what roped him in too" she rubbed her forehead.  
I laughed, barely.   
"funny you should say that" I brewed a pot of coffee. Perfectly.   
"He won't have any other coffee besides mine". I knew mum would have a headache from all this stress.  
"Why am I not surprised" she mumbled. I gave mum a cup of hot coffee and poured one for myself and took a seat back in my stool. I'd caused this and I was feeling guilty. But I didnt feel guilty about how I felt towards Levi.  
"You know I'm not going anywhere until your career is on its set path" I said setting down my mug.  
"No, sweetie. Don't let me hold you back. You're becoming an adult now. You aren't my baby girl anymore." I gave her a sorry smile.  
"I always will be, don't think any different. I want to stay and save money anyway so I can get into a good college" I sipped my coffee.  
She nodded.   
"I don't know how you have your head screwed on right. Besides dating your teacher. Stupid." She shook her head and held her mug up to her lips, taking a small sip and allowing the taste to calm her nerves.   
"I'm barely home and still you get good grades and have a great work ethic."   
"I had a great role model" I tried to sound sincere. She was my role model. Although I wish she was around more often, she has been working hard for the both of us since day one.  
"Everything will be okay, I promise" I said quietly.  
"You always say that" she breathed.  
"Because it always is" I half smiled.  
She drank the last of her coffee and put the cup in the sink.   
"I'm going to bed. Make more coffee in the morning and i might just forgive you" she called out from the hallway. I heard her door shut. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Levi.  
He answered straight away.  
"Hello". He didnt sound too good.  
"Told you I'd call you later?"   
I smiled at myself.  
A heavy sigh came from the other end of the phone.   
I knew immediately that Levi wasnt impressed with my sarcasm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble writing this chapter tbh. Although I do hope its enjoyable ^-^

"Yellow!"  
"I'm going with blue"  
I watched as Sasha and Historia debted over which colours their prom dresses were going to be.   
"(FN), How do you think I'll look in yellow?" Sasha held up a catalogue and showed me a yellow dress.   
"Something more flowy, I think" I pointed at a beautiful soft looking dress.  
"Just in yellow, not this green colour" Sasha replied holding the catalogue up to her face.  
"Blue ball gown for me" grinned Historia.  
"Blue will match your eyes" said Ymir ruffling up Historia's hair.   
I was with Sasha, Historia and Ymir. Ymir was Historia's date. They were attatched at the hip so I wasn't surprised they were going together. But it was fun to finally be able to sit with the girls and talk about prom. It wasn't too far off now and the excitment in students eyes started to show. Asking eachother to prom and getting decorations ready was what everyone seemed to be doing now.  
"Oh yeah, by the way, Connie asked me to be his date"  
I looked at Sasha in shock. I hadn't expected her to get a date.  
"You have a date? I thought you were going with a giant cardboard cutout of a donut?"  
"Yeah I know... but-" she stops herself.  
I gasped. I already understood what she was about to say.  
"Dont tell me?"   
She nodded at me. She knew what I was asking and I knew her answer.  
"Are you going with anyone?" Historia looked at me before Sasha and I could further our conversation. Sasha also begged with her eyes for me to tell her.  
"Flying solo guys" I stated raising both hands.  
I couldn't exactly tell them I was dating Mr Ackerman. I would give anything to rock up to prom with Levi, but it would never happen.  
"Maybe Jean might ask you. I hear he has a crush on you" Ymir piped up revealing a devilish smirk on her face.  
I laughed. Literally, out loud.  
The girls also laughed.  
"Seriously though, I hear he has a giant crush on you" Ymir added. I gave another small laugh.  
I could tell she wasn't joking anymore. I couldnt imagine the thought of dating Jean. I didnt even know him to be honest. He showed up a few times in our group to speak to Armin or Connie. We had only exhanged hellos and goodbyes when he would sit with us, but other than that I haven't said two words to the guy.   
There were a few students that would sit with us on ocassions. Most of the time it was when they wanted to sit with someone at our table. I had my bubble of friends and they had their own bubbles to. Friends from their classes or whom theyve known for a long time. Like me and Sasha. She had friends from other classes as did I, but we remained best friends. I had noticed she had become a bit withdrawn from me lately. Someone who would tell me absolutley everything had forgot to mention she had a date.  
The bell rang and I brushed the thoughts aside.  
We were nearly at the end of the year. Only a month to go.   
Levi and I had kept our relationship hidden for so long. He still came by the cafe, still dropped me off home. It had been another 4 months and we hadn't kissed since that night in the car when my mum found us. I could tell it was driving Levi nuts. It was driving me nuts too. I wanted more from him, much more. I smiled to myself and bit my lip.   
I shook my head. I'm in school, settle down. I took a deep breath.   
Levi had met my mum once. It was the most agonising night of my life. She was home early one night after I finished work. After telling her he would drop me off she came home early to meet him. I regret telling her, but at the same time I don't. What started out as awkward silence soon turned into my mum and Levi talking about their jobs and not shutting up. It was a relief. At first it looked like she was ready to jump at Levi and attack him. It later turned into her respecting him as a working adult. She didn't shut up about her own job. The only thing I took out of it was that she was being a protective mother and checking out the person her daughter was dating.  
The halls were busy as I tried to squeeze through the crowd of students. Everyone was getting ready for graduation. There was so much preparation to do and final Exams were coming up. I would often witness guys asking girls to peom either in a simple manner or way over the top. I'd been studying as much as I could at this poiny but it was hard when every place I'd go would be loud or busy. I was too tired to study at home and even on weekends I'd be busy cleaning the house. Mum was busy at work, nearing the end of the year I wasn't surprised.   
Winter was just hitting us. I cut back to two days a week at the cafe and will be jumping to four days a week once I graduate. I needed something to do after I graduate. I hadn't made set plans yet but I could only think of working and saving before I could decide what to do next.   
I walked to the water taps and filled up my water bottle. It was one spot that seemed to be most quiet while students rished to their next class.  
"(FN)?" An unknown voice came from behind me. Startled, I turned around to see none other than Jean.   
I suddenly remembered what Ymir had told me.  
"Yeah? Thats me" I took a sip of my water.   
Jean came closer.  
"Listen. Everyones getting dates for prom. I was wondering if you would go with me?" He really tried to stand tall and look as manly as he could.  
"I would if I could, but I have a long distance boyfriend. Sorry." the amount of lies I've told this year is outrageous. Another was added to the list.  
"What? I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Just go with me anyway" his desperate look was putting me off.  
"Sorry Jean" I shrugged my shoulders.   
I closed my watter bottle and walked past him. He grabbed my arm before I could leave.  
"Why won't you really go with me? You dont really have a boyfriend do you?" He asked sounding annoyed.  
I opened my mouth and made a noise, no words came out. I hadn't expected this. Nor had I expected to be caught out in a lie.   
His grip was firm and alarm bells rang in my head.  
"Jean, don't lay hands on other students without their permission"  
Jean and I both looked over to where a voice had called from.  
Relief struck me instantly.   
"Sorry Mr Ackerman. I was just asking her to prom." Jean stuttered.  
"Well she obviously doesn't want to go so leave her be." Levi stated. I relaxed as jean let go of my arm.  
Jean puffed up and walked off, seriously pissed. I looked over at Levi.  
"Thanks" I whispered.  
Levi nodded.  
"Better get to class" he said looking at his watch.  
I made my way to my next class. I was last to arrive. I sat in my seat and grabbed my books from my bag and set them on my desk.   
My arm started to throb. How hard was he gripping me?   
I told myself he must have not known how hard he had been holding me. I was a small person, Jean was a big guy, like Reiner.  
I rested my head in my hand and clicked my pen.  
The thought made me sick.   
I was glad Levi came to my rescue, but I wished I had just said no to Jean and left it at that.   
Instead he will most likely try figure out who my boyfriend is.   
Boyfriend.  
Was Levi my boyfriend?

~

I sat in Levis car with the radio playing silently in the background. I'd just finished work and we were sitting in his car in my driveway.   
My mum wasn't home yet.   
The Jean situation had really gotten to me today. I turned the radio off.  
Levi spoke first "I'll break his arm for touching you"   
I looked at him and furrowed my brows.  
"its fine. He just didn't want to give up. Ymir said he has this crazy crush on me. I understood why he wouldnt take no for an answer"  
Levi grabbed my hands. "No one else touches you" his eyes were pleading yet angry.  
"Levi, its okay. I wasn't hurt-"   
Levi pulled me into a tight embrace. Holding me as close as he could from my car seat. Like I would break if he dared to let me go.  
"Levi" I spoke.   
He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. His grey eyes longing for me.   
"Not long now until graduation" I whispered to him.   
We hadn't been this close in a while. I took the situation into my own hands and immediately pulled at the collar of Levi's shirt, instigating our third kiss.  
I tried to keep a steady breath while an obviously shocked Levi tried to figure out how to react.  
Levi found his ground and his hands slipped around my torso, pulling me closer to him.   
I wanted to be closer. No, I needed to be closer.   
I shifted in my seat, pulling myself up onto Levi's lap on the drivers seat. The look on his face showed he didnt expect it. I raked my fingers through his undercut and leaned into him, deepening the kiss.   
His lips were soft and his tongue was inviting. He tasted like coffee as usual. We both stopped and took a breather. Levi opened his eyes, looking up at me. He tried to steady his breathing, as did I. I wasn't done yet. I eyed him while I worked my fingers on his button up shirt, opening it up. I ran my fingers up his bare chest, he lulled his head back and let out a small moan. My mind started to spin at the sound. His skin was pale and it glowed under the moonlight. It was beautiful. Levi untucked my school shirt out from my shorts. He ran his hands under my shirt and up my back, tickling my skin. His cold hands left my skin feeling hot where he touched. He shifted a bit, becoming uncomfortable from the growing problem in his slacks. I gasped at his touch and kissed him again, both hands cupping his face. I didn't waver, my body flowed with instinct. I maneuvered my hands towards his belt, loosening it. Trying to uncover his problem while keeping our lips locked.   
Levi had grabbed both my wrists and his is where we stopped.  
"No" he breathed, breaking free.  
I opened my eyes and met his. He was holding back. I could only sigh and smile at him. I'd nearly jumped the gun.   
"Not here, not like this" he took a breath and tucked my hair behind my ear.   
"I won't risk ruining anything".   
"No, you're right." I nodded. He kissed my hands and opened his car door. I hopped out Levi handed me my bag. Levi shut the car door and put his window down.  
"Listen, do you know a good place I can study? School is just too busy and I always crash when I get home." I hung off the edge of the car where the window use to be.   
Levi's cheeks were flushed. I tried not to grin at him.  
Levi held his chin and looked away from me.   
"Have you gone to the library"  
I raised a brow.  
"that was my first 'go to'" I laughed at his suggestion but also at the fact that he was trying to hide his face from me.  
"I'll think of something then" he put his car in reverse. I stepped back and watch him drive off. His black car dissapearing into the night, the red lights fading into the darkness.  
Before I went inside I grabbed some logs from out back. It was really starting to get cold. I piled the logs in the fireplace, lit a match and threw it in with the logs. I sat by the fire, letting my mind wander. Thinking about what was going to happen after graduation.   
I held my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I watched the fire, listening to the sparks and pops. The logs rolled around, slowly burning to ash.  
What was going to happen after graduation?  
What would be the next step for mine and Levis relationship?   
I honestly had no clue what the future held. It would be tough. I just had to get through school first and I'm sure everything will follow smoothly after.  
There were still things I had to do and some to figure out.  
I gripped my necklace, holding it close. If there was one thing I was certain of is that I wanted Levi in my future.  
If we have made it this far, we could certainly face more together. I wasn't going to let him go for any reason.  
I could only hope he felt the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter update!  
> So sorry I haven't posted. Wasn't feeling well and didn't have motivation to do anything :(   
> Hope you understand ❤  
> A new chapter is here and I'll try update new chapters as much as I can :)

I sat at my desk. I honestly wasn't sure if I was in trouble or he generally wanted to speak to me. Or both. Or maybe it was from me going too far the other night. I hoped no one could notice me fidgeting, or how flushed my face probably was.  
Levi had asked me to stay back after class.   
Kids exited the room when the bell sounded and I remained in my seat.   
Armin had asked if I was okay and that Mr Ackerman was probably just going to give me a warning about something. It didn't make things any better. I told him I'd meet him at lunch, if I was ever let out.   
Even with my deep feelings for Levi, he was still a teacher I feared being lectured by.  
The room was now empty and Levi closed the classroom door and pulled up a chair to my desk. I sat frozen, hands now clenched in my lap.  
"Have I done something wrong?" I asked.  
Levi let out a small laugh.   
"I wanted it to look like you were in trouble, but your not." He was talking quietly.  
I sighed with relief and dropped my head on my desk.  
"Have you found anywhere to study?" Levi's voice came again.  
"Not yet" I replied lifting my head up.   
"Its nearly the end of the year so mums been home a lot. I've gone down to one shift a day to try study as much as I can at home" My voice followed his, hushed low enough for only him to hear.  
"So you only work mondays?" He brought his hand to his chin. Clearly he was thinking.  
"Wednesdays"  
"Listen, (FN). I live in an apartment just on the outskirts of Trost. I'll pick you up on weekends to study"  
"What about mum? She will probably lose her shit" I gave a sarcastic laugh.  
"She will, but leave that to me. I'm sure she can understand that your future is important and I'm only trying to help with that".  
I nodded.  
Levi held my hand under the desk. We had never touched eachother in school, it freaked me out a little bit.  
It was silent for a little bit, but I enjoyed the quiet moment we had. Nearing the end of the year, we barely had time to see eachother at all.  
"You better go have lunch. I'll message you" he let go.  
We both stood up and walked to the door with me following behind. Levi held his arm over the door before I could open it.  
With a swift move he pulled me in and plated his lips to mine. At first I hadn't registered what happened and lost my brain all together. It was a soft kiss, but there was something else hidden under it. When my brain finally regostered where we were, I oulled free. My heart pounding rapidly.  
The look on his face when he faced me made a tingle run down my spine and the hairs on my neck stand up. Goosebumps trailed my body.  
I still could never understand how this man made me feel like this.  
I scratched the back of my head. I could tell the look on my face and my reaction amused him.   
"What do I tell my friends" I said shakily, pointing my thumb towards the door.  
Levi straightened up and held his hand on the doorknob.  
"Late homework." He said while opening the door. I hurried out.   
I went to the water taps first, splashing cold water on my face.   
I made my way to the usual place my friends sat at lunchtime. It was packed.   
I sat down next to Eren and Armin.  
"Heard Mr Ackerman kept you back. What did you do?" Sasha asked across from me.  
"Didn't do my homework." I said quickly. I pulled out my lunch and started eating, avoiding everys stares.  
Armin placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"He's strict, sorry you had to go through that"  
I was only half sorry.  
I nodded at Armin   
"it's fine" I shrugged.  
"Then why do you look so worried?" Eren commented.  
Did I look worried?  
The thought of studying at Levi's home did make me feel on edge, so I suppose it was written on my face too. I'd be alone with him in his home. The thought made me shift in my seat.  
"Um, just worried about exams. Maths is hard, not sure if I'll pass" I cleared my throat and took another bite of my sandwhich.   
lies.  
Sasha looked at me from across the table. She knew I was lying. I continued with my sandwich and didn't make eye contact with her for the rest of lunch.

I went to the bathroom before next period. I was washing my hands when Sasha barged in with a look on her face I had never seen before. I'll admit it concerned me.  
"What's really going on, (FN)?" She asked. She looked annoyed, a rare sight for anyone who knew Sasha.  
"What?"  
"You've been distant. We don't work together anymore and we hardly hang out. We didn't even spend the holidays together like was always have" her voice wobbled.  
A guilty feeling sat in the pit of my stomach.   
"Sasha, calm down. I'm just stressed. It's our last year of high school. It's a lot of pressure and it's hard for me to study" I tried to reassure her.  
"No, there's something you aren't telling me" she snapped.  
I didn't respond. I'd grown up with Sasha. She knew me inside and out. I didn't know she knew me well enough to pick up that something in my life had changed, dramatically.   
I was more worried at the fact that I was faced with a version of Sasha I wasnt familiar with. I had hurt her. Cut her out because of my own selfish feelings.  
"You can't even say anything to me?" Her voice cracked.  
I hadn't replied to her. I didn't know what to say.  
"I'm tired" I said quietly.  
Sasha shook her head at me.  
"Well, when you're ready to tell me the truth, you know where to find me." With those last words she took off.   
I was left standing dumbfounded in the girls bathroom. In complete and utter shock that my best friend had literally knocked me over the head with her words.  
I had to try understand from her point of view.   
I know I have changed and I tried to convince myself that it was a good change.  
It certainly wasn't the change that was positive on my friends.

~

I hadn't heard from Levi since he told me I would be studying at his apartment this weekend. I was laying on the couch.   
It was sunday.   
My text books and papers were sprawled out on the coffee table. Mum came into the loungeroom and sat opposite me.  
"I spoke with Mr Ack- sorry, Levi. Just yesterday"  
I looked at mum wide eyed.   
She replied at my expression.  
"Yeah, he called. Said you will be studying at his home. Is that true?"  
I sat up.   
"Not sure yet. He said he would speak to you. I just need a place to study. Its so busy here and I can't concentrate knowing I have thing's to do around here. I'm easily distracted"  
"Whats wrong with studying at the library?"  
"Well, its packed. Theres study groups that go there but they dint exactly study. I need peace and quiet to study with no.distractions or chores, otherwise I can't focus" I shrugged.  
Mum grabbed my shoulder   
"You're use to the quiet, it's what we get for living out here" her eyes looked iut the back door.  
I waited. She wasn't done speaking.  
"He will be here in..." she looked at her wristwatch "oh, about 5 minutes I'd say". Mum gave me a grin and I shook my head at her.  
I stood up and was about to make my way to my room when mum stopped me.   
I gave her a confused look.   
All she did was point her finger at me with a stern look on her face.   
I knew what she was thinking.  
"I won't do anything except study, I promise."  
She let me go.  
I gathered up my school stuff and gave mum a kiss on the cheek before heading outside to wait for Levi. She was already buried in her work at the kitchen counter as I closed the front door behind me.   
I was just going to study, what was I so nervous about?  
Levi rocked up and I took a deep breath. He got out of the car and I saw his eyes shoot behind me and give a quick wave.  
I felt embarrassment shoot through my whole body when I turned around to see mum waving through the window.  
Levi opened the passenger door for me.  
"You don't have to open my door everytime I get in yiur car" I said.  
Levi didnt reply, he just closed the door and got in on his side.  
It was quiet the whole drive to Levi's.   
We arrived at a building was 8 stories high. Levi parked the car under the building. We got out and made our way to the elevator. Levi ushered me behind him.  
"Just in case" was all he said.  
The elevator only stopped a couple times until we reached the 7th floor. Levi poked his head out to check the halls were clear before pulling me after him.  
Even with this just being a study session, we couldn't be too careless.   
He jangled his keys and unlocked his apartment door, allowing me to enter first.   
He was surprisingly calm at this point.  
I slipped my shoes off and walked down the hall.  
"It's mostly older people with busy jobs who live on this floor, it should be quiet" he called from the front door, £ was already at the other end of the apartment.  
It was clean. Very clean. The wooden floorboards led to a small living area with a black leather lounge, a coffee table and a white tv unit with a tv on it. I looked over the the kitchen. Spotless. Only a coffee machine was sitting on the counter.  
"Of course" I whispered to myself.  
"You can take the couch" he pointed, throwing his keys on the counter.  
I made my way to the couch, sitting down and taking my school things out.   
I dug straight into my work.   
It was peaceful.  
A clean home with nothing to do, no noise and someone who would throw a lecture in my face if I didnt focus.  
Perfect!  
I could finally focus and get my work done with no distractions or constant noise.   
Levi sat beside me marking his papers. He was neck deep in his work, I couldn't imagine how busy teachers were near the end of school years.   
I couldn't fathom how they got up and went to work and looked after hundreds of kids and marked hundreds of quizzes, assignments and full tests.   
It never jumped upon me that I'd ever want to be a teacher, but nothing did. I studied hard, got good grades and I still had no idea what I wanted to do.   
"Hey Levi?" I leaned back onto the couch.  
"Hm?"  
He didnt look up.  
"Did you know what you wanted to be before you graduated?" I asked.  
"Had a shit for brains, so didn't have a damn clue" he flipped a page over and his eyes darted over the words written down.  
"Then how did you become a teacher?" I asked baffled.  
"Volunteering"  
"You volunteered at school?"  
"Several places actually. Only realised what I wanted to do when I volunteered for Erwin to be a teacher aid. If I don't teach students then the world will be full of idiots"  
I covered my mouth. I didn't expect his response. I held back laughter only because he looked so serious.   
"Maybe I should do that. Volunteer. See if anything jumps out at me" I scribbled in my book.  
I listened to the sound of Levi's pen flicking   
"Not a bad idea" he said under his breath.   
I rested on the arm of the couch and pulled out my history book and the many handouts Mr Jaeger has given us over the year. I kept them all for notes and to prepare me for upcoming exams. All the answers would be in his handouts.  
"Even with all this studying, I haven't got a clue what I want to do"  
Levi's hand rested on my head.   
"Just give yourself time. Use that brain of yours to study for now and not to think about things that'll make it explode"  
I gave him a half smile.  
He brushed some strands behind my ear before continuing his marking.  
I looked down at my papers, calm and focused.  
He was right, I'd figure things out eventually.   
I just have to focus on whats going on now and figure things out later.

**Author's Note:**

> Its a slow build. Not sorry!  
> Let me know if I've made any mistakes. I do my best to make sure everything is written correctly.  
> Some words may be spelled differently to yours.  
> Chapters are short due to the limit on my phones notepad  
> ^-^


End file.
